Rokkenjima
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Welcome to Rokkenjima. The Golden Witch extends her heartfelt greetings. First, please put yourself at ease. There is nothing too difficult to think about. Accept entirely, silently, the events to happen. That is all that is asked of you. Rokkenjima is an island nation located on Planet Bob after gaining its independence from Japan. Most known by the public for the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident of 1986, it once held the legendary battle between Beatrice, Battler, Ange, and Lambdadelta vs. the forces of Featherine Augustus Aurora, Bernkastel, and Furudo Erika. This battle would soon go on to be known as the Battle of the Golden Land. Soon after the battle's conclusion ending with the death of Battler, Ange, Beatrice, and Lambdadelta, and the victory of Featherine, Bernkastel, and Erika; the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel granted her piece, Erika with the title of Territory Lord. Following her victory, Erika revived those lost in the Battle of the Golden Land and became the next master of Rokkenjima. Cities of Rokkenjima Erikagrad Where Furudo Erika resides, and also the capital of Rokkenjima. This is also the home of the Ushiromiya family's main branch. The Ushiromiya Main Building is where the family head Kinzo Ushiromiya resides, along with his son Krauss and his family; including Krauss's wife Natsuhi and their daughter Jessica. The Rokkenjima Capital Building stands in the city's center. It is the official workplace of Rokkenjima's government. The Capital Building is Rokkenjima's largest building and also holds the title for the largest government building in the world. Dlanorgrad Where the Eiserne Jungfrau, lead by Erika's close friend Dlanor A. Knox, settled. This city is the headquarters for Rokkenjima's police and investigations department. Chiestergrad Home of the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, who became Erika's personal guard after her victory over Beatrice. They also help run Rokkenjima's military under the command of Battler. Chiestergrad is the home to the Rokkenjima Armed Forces and the largest military base on Rokkenjima. Lambdagrad By far the largest city on Rokkenjima. This is where the Witch of Certainty, Lambdadelta resides. The Kakera Palace is located in the city's center. Voyager witches from all throughout the universe will visit the palace in search of entertainment. The Kakera Palace is also where the embassies of allied nations are located. Kastelgrad Kastelgrad is Rokkenjima's fastest growing city. This is where the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel resides. Kastelgrad also has the highest employment rate out of any other city on Rokkenjima. Beatograd Where the Golden and Endless Witch Beatrice resides. This city is Rokkenjima's top vacation spot, containing some of the nation's most beautiful scenery. Beatograd is tasked with supplying the nation with an endless flow of natural resources. Government The Witch Council serves as Rokkenjima's active government, and runs under the supervision of the Witch Senate. It is currently made up of Furudo Erika, Bernkastel, Featherine Augustus Aurora, EVA-Beatrice, Lambdadelta, Beatrice, and Ushiromiya Battler. Erika, Bernkastel, Featherine, EVA-Beatrice, and Lambdadelta are in charge of overseeing the nation's day to day activities. Beatrice is in charge of providing an endless flow of natural resources to the nation using her endless magic. Battler serves as the Endless Sorcerer and is in charge of Rokkenjima's military. Military Rokkenjima's military, known as the Rokkenjima Armed Forces, are commanded by the Endless Sorcerer, Ushiromiya Battler. It is the first and only military on Planet Bob to use Magical Warfare, which is by far the most powerful type of warfare. Because of this, the military focuses less on the number of soldiers, and instead on the extent of each soldiers' magical abilities. Under the command of Ushiromiya Battler, are the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, who help maintain security both at home, and abroad. The military's main branches include the Army, Air Force, and Navy, all under the command of Ushiromiya Battler. The Army is in charge of maintaining peace both at home, and oversees, and is overseen by the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps. The Air Force is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's skies from foreign threats, and performing regular air raids and bombings during wartime. The Navy is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's waters and coastline from foreign threats, and assisting with the transportation of troops and weapons during wartime. Each branches' military vehicles are produced using magic, and are therefore unmatched when it comes to power. Category:Nations of Asia